KeenTar
by Sergeant Church
Summary: Keen-Tar an Argonian, joined the Imperial Legion. He may not be an Imperial, but he's willing to prove himself. But when he's framed, it all changes. Rated M, no cussing and stuff, for gore and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Expect spoilers!

I don't own Oblivion

Keen-Tar

Chapter 1: Imperial Legion

"ALL HAIL THE **Champion of Cyrodiil!" **Chancellor Ocato yelled raising my hand.

I looked back at the Akatosh Statue, Martian.

"KEEN-TAR,KEEN-TAR,KEEN-TAR!" The crowd was yelling.

My head shot out from my pillow, I was in my cabin, still poor, on the Waterfront. I got up, putting on some new clothes, and stepped outside. I looked from side to side to see the sun barely rising. I yawned as I noticed a poster.

IMPERIAL GUARDS WANTED!

Imperial Guards wanted! Can be any race, must have good record and have strength, determination, and honesty.

If you wish to join, go to the Imperial City Jail.

Good pay.

I looked at it a little longer, It's no Champion Of Cyrodiil, but I can at least keep people safe. I walked to the lake, cleaned myself up, put on my best clothes and walked to the prison. When I got there, no one was there. I walked inside and looked at the jailer.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked

"Hm, yes what do you want citizen?" The jailer asked

"I'd like to become an Imperial Guard."

"Ah, yes, you're the first one. Follow me"

We walked to a door as he unlocked it. A large banner that said

STOP CRIMINAL SCUM!

Hung on the wall.

"Alright." The guard said handing me a long sword and giving me armor.

After I put it on, he gave me a picture of a Dark Elf.

"Valen Dreath, skooma dealer, now when you go up to him say

'Stop criminal scum! You have violated the law! Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence! All your stolen goods are now forfeit!'

Got it?"

"Yeah" I said

"He's a combatant in the Arena, talk to a man named Owyn, he'll tell you"

"Alright" I said walking to the arena.

I walked inside the Bloodworks to find a Redguard.

"Excuse me? Do you have a Dunner named Valen Dreath?"

"Yeah, he's in a fight right now"

"Alright" I waited a few minutes to see Valen Dreath walk out.

"Stop criminal scum! You have violated the law! Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence! All your stolen goods are now forfeit!"

"Oh fine! I'm tired of almost having my head chopped off every day!"

I took him to the prison, the jailer looked at me.

"BY THE NINE! YOU CAUGHT HIM!"

He grabbed Dreath and told me

"Congratulations! Your now officially part of the Imperial Legion!"

I went back to the Waterfront to see about thirty guards. The skies darkened and red clouds came.

"More is coming out of that gate!"

I turned to see, an Oblivion Gate.

TO BE CONTINUED

There, now I showed how I imaged how Dreath got to jail.

(In the beginning of Oblivion)


	2. Chapter 2

Expect spoilers!

I don't own Oblivion

Keen-Tar

Chapter 2: Oblivion

A scamp fell dead as people fled.

A guard ran out of the gate, blood covering his face.

"Talos, SAVE ME!" He cried before dieing

Daedra ran toward the guards as they fought back.

I looked at the gate and grabbed my sword, I tried to fight a scamp.

"Someone needs to get in that Oblivion Gate!" Yelled Hieronymus Lex.

Like my feet had a mind of it's own, I sprinted toward the gate.

Flames ran into my face as I found myself in Oblivion.

I crossed a bridge, finding two dead guards.

One guard was fighting two scamps, I ran up to help him.

After we killed them,"Thank the Nine!"

"Get back there, help the captain" I told him

"Lex is still holding the line?" He asked

"Yes" I told him

He ran toward the Oblivion Exit Gate, as I continued forward.

I found myself at the tower, finding more dead guards.

I fought some scamps as I entered.

I walked up some steps to find a Clannfears, I killed them as I entered the door. I ran into a Daedroth, it tried to slam me as I dogged and stuck my sword in his back.

It fell as I ran to the main platform, a stone was there, as I grabbed it, the ground shook as a bright light flashed.

I was in the Waterfront, the surviving guards looked at me.

"THE HERO OF THE WATERFRONT!" Yelled a civilian.

Everyone cheered as I got up.

Hieronymus Lex grabbed me and patted my back.

"Get some rest"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

I was laying on my bed, I was falling asleep.

Hieronymus Lex entered and gave me a heavy sack.

"The citizens got together and put in money for you, around two hundred gold."

"Thanks" I said yawning, putting it in a chest.

"Get some rest" He said before leaving.

I took a nap, then went to the prison.

"Got any jobs for me?" I asked the jailer

"Hm, yes, there's a guild named the Thieves Guild, we believe that they have sent a Nord and a Dunner to steal an Elder Scroll.

You and two other guards will guard the scroll, once they have it, arrest them"

"Got it"

HOURS LATER

Me and two guards watched from a balcony as the Nord and Dunner entered.

The Blind Monk said something as she cast a spell on the table.

The Nord opened it and the Dunner looked at it and grinned at each other.

"STOP!" We yelled at them.

All of a sudden the two caught on fire and died as five people came in iron armor except for a high elf in a robe.

"That's ours, thank you very much!" Said an Orc

"NEVER!" I said

They rushed toward us as the High Elf stayed behind to cast spells.

The Orc swung an axe as I dogged, sticking my sword in his face.

The High Elf shot a spell on me, he missed.

A guard took down an Imperial.

The High Elf shot a spell on a guard, killing him.

I killed a Nord. The High Elf ran into the door as I shot a fire spell at him. The guard killed the last Khajiit.

We gave the Elder Scroll back to the Blind Monk as we went back to the prison.

"They must have been the Lacheese Gang" Hieronymus Lex said as we reported our findings.

"We wanted them alive, but good enough, sad to hear about Joseph, he was a good man."

He put two sacks of gold on his desk as we both took one.

TO BE CONTINUED

As you most likely guessed, the Elder Scroll job was

The Ultimate Heist


	3. Chapter 3

Expect spoilers!

I don't own Oblivion

Keen-Tar

Chapter 3: The Assassin

I was sleeping that night. All was quiet, the candle burned out.

I muttered as I turned.

"Congratulations!" Chancellor Ocatco said shaking my hand

"Thank you" I said

"I'll…I'll make a Imperial Dragon Armor for you!"

I shot up, hearing a noise.

"You got to be kidding me!" I heard a voice

I turned on the candle, seeing a figure in a dark robe.

"What the?" I asked

All of a sudden he leaped over to me and started to strangle me! I tried to take his hands off me. But his grip was too strong, I grabbed my dagger out of my pocket.

He backed up, then pulled out an iron short sword.

I leaped out as he tried to tackle me and missed. I grabbed my long sword as he got up.

He backed up as he shot a Flame, I dogged as I hit him with a Cold Touch, which blasted him across the room.

He fell down and got back up.

This idiot never gives up.

He tried to slash at me as I jumped back.

"STAY STILL! I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

I kicked his face as he fell.

"DIE!" He yelled

I kicked his face again.

"Die!"

Again

"Die!"

Again

"Die!"

Again

"Die!"

"By the Nine!"

"Die!"

Again

"Die!"

I finally stabbed him in the back, killing him.

(By the Nine!)

"Thank Talos!" I said sitting down.

I tried to stay up, but I fell asleep.

When I awoke, two Imperial Guards were looking at me.

"STOP CRIMINAL SCUM! YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE LAW! PAY THE COURT A FINE OR YOUR SENTENCE! ALL YOUR STOLEN GOODS ARE NOW FORFIT!"

They grabbed me.

"What? Self Defense!"

"That wasn't self defense! Murderer!"

They said as they walked me to the prison.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

Expect spoilers!

I don't own Oblivion

Keen-Tar

Chapter 4: Framed!

I coughed, laying on the floor, the cold stone floor.

The guard came by, giving me a loaf of bread and a cup of water, I eagerly ate some of the bread, I took out the loose brick and put the piece of bread inside.

I drank the water and sat down on a stool. The cold dark cell sat in darkness.

A burnt out candle sat on the table. The wax was still hot, I looked on my blankets, and all I had on was underwear. I grabbed the blanket, using the hot wax, I closed up the tears, it was something, but it barely reached down to the half point of my stomach.

I saw a light up ahead, then I had an idea, I hid my 'shirt in progress' in a corner, I coughed and sneezed loudly until the guard came up to my cell.

"By the Nine! You sound sick…REALLY SICK!" The Guard said

"I need more candles, and blankets!" I told him

"Ha, nice try.""But, then you'll get sick!"

The guard stood there for a moment and walked off, coming back with a few blankets and candles.

He threw over the blankets, lit a candle and left.

I warmed up a bit, then blew out the candle, making more wax.

After a while, I had my blanket coat ready!

Nice smooth cloth, warm, in this dark damp cell.

I yawned, again. Wondering, what was WITH THAT ASSASSIN!

I was thinking, the had clothes like The Dark Brotherhood, maybe, maybe….I have no idea!

I laid down on my bed.

All of a sudden the cell door opened! And Emperor Uriel Septim, right there!

"Stop!" He said walking up to me.

"You are the one from my dreams, then the stars were right and this is the day. You will come with us.""Come on Sire" One of the guards said pushing a brick and a secret door opened.

We walked down a flight of stairs as assassins came out of nowhere.

All of a sudden, an arrow hit me, I got to my knees.

I groaned, and fell.

THE END

I shot up, another dream(Ha, just kidding) I looked around, and I knew one thing I had to do…..escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Expect spoilers!

I don't own Oblivion

Keen-Tar

Chapter 5: Escape!I looked around. Was this a vision from the Nine? I got up and felt the walls, one was weak. I pushed it in as a door opened. I walked down. I noticed a skeleton with a shield and a short sword.

I grabbed it as I walked down some stairs. The stone floor was closed. All of a sudden…

"By the Nine! How did you get here?"There was an old High Elf. "I…I…""Oh, it doesn't matter. There are guards up ahead. Take this…it's a health potion.""Thank you"

I took the potion and continued onward. I walked down some stairs to find two guards.

I slowly took out my sword and stuck one in the back without the other noticing.

The other one turned as I stabbed his neck.

I turned to a gate, locked. I inspected the dead guard's body to find a rusty key. I used it to open the locked as they swooshed right open.

I opened the door to see some rats. One pounced toward me, I dogged with my shield and sliced it in half!

I twisted quickly and sliced the other one.

"Well, I expected you here!"I turned to see Hieronymus Lex.

I took my sword out.

"Calm down! I'm not here to arrest you! I believe your innocent, and I can help!"

"What do you know?""If you can get enough evidence, I'll testify for you!"

"Thanks."

"Here, take this."

He said handing me clothes."You have to look normal, be careful, friend!"

He looked at me and walked away.

I quickly changed, I walked down more stairs.

"By the Nine! How big is this thing!"

I was looking around as I slammed into a door!

It was about twice the size as me! I used the key to meet…sunlight! I ran ahead… FREEDOM!

The warm sunlight hit my face, the birds cheered and trees danced in the wind. I looked at the cool, blue water. I went up to it and took a drink. This water tasted better than the prisons, hot, murky water.

"The Night Mother enjoys your death craft!" Said a voice behind me.

The man, looked familiar… THAT ASSASSIN! I couldn't arrest him, I needed proof.

"I…am Lucian Lachance, speaker, for the Dark Brotherhood.""Alright…I'll join.""Excellent, visit our friend Rufio, at the Inn of Ill Omen. Kill him."

"Alright…I will."

"Excellent!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p>Sorry these last ones were SO short, I've been busy so now I'll be making longer chapters.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Expect spoilers!_

_I don't own Oblivion_

_Keen-Tar_

_Chapter 6: By The Ni-I mean, By the Night Mother!_

_I stood there looking at him, the old man Rufio, his blood on my face, my hands, his blood stained my heart. I looked at him…what…did I do?_

_I killed a man, only because of my own selfish reasons!_

_Oh well, better go to sleep, Lucian will be coming soon._

_I went to sleep, waking up to Lucian's cold breath._

"_Very well, Rufio is dead! The Night Mother is pleased. Go to the abandoned house in Cheydinhal, go into the basement, and respond with _

'_Sanguine, my Brother.'"_

_I looked at him… and left, blood, still on my hands._

_CHEYDINHAL_

_I entered the town, shattered. Afraid the guards were going to arrest me…people are looking at me, they know I killed him, they know._

_A Nord woman and a Orc man were talking._

"_Have you heard that at the Inn of Ill Omen, a man named Rufio was murdered."I couldn't take it!"AHHHHH!" I screamed, everyone was looking at me, I ran, as fast as I could._

_The guards were coming for me, I knew it. _

"_Um, excuse me?" Came a voice_

_I screamed and looked at the poor beggar."Are you alright?" He asked"Um, yeah." _

_I picked the lock of the abandoned house, opening the door, I peeked inside._

_A few dead beggars were inside. The place smelled to the heavens and beyond. I walked on the broken glass. Alcohol bottles laid smashed._

_I looked at a door, I opened it. It was a basement, a hole was in the wall. I entered, the area was a cave. Leading to a door._

"_What…is the color of night?" Came a voice that sent shivers down my spine._

"_Sa…s…Sanguine, my Brother.""Enter."I walked inside to see a large room. An Argonian looked up. She was in some black armor._

"_Greetings, my brother, I am Ocheeva__, __here take this gift from your new family." She said handing me some armor_

"_Thank you"_

"_Welcome to the family!" Came a voice behind me, I turned to see a Breton._

"_Hello.""Warmest greetings to you. I trust you've already spoken with Ocheeva? I am Vicente Valtieri. I provide assignments for all new family members. Please do not let my appearance...unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire."_

_He said, showing his fangs._

"_Perhaps one day, I will give you the gift too!""Alright, well, see you. For the Ni-I mean, Night Mother!"_

_I turned to walk away. _

"_Spill some blood for me, dear Brother!" He said, and began reading._

_I turned to see a Khajiit._

"_Hello" I said_

_He turned to me with a deadly glance_

"_If it isn't the newest member of the family. Let's get one thing straight - the Tenets prevent me from killing you. But I don't have to like you. I'll sell you equipment, but only because Ocheeva is making me. This family doesn't need any... Outsiders."_

_I gave him a glance and walked away, I saw another Argonian._

"_Greetings!""Hello, I am Teinaava. I welcome you to our family, and this Sanctuary. May you find yourself at home here, in the loving embrace of our Lady the Night Mother!"_

I left, walking to Vicente.

"Vicente, do you have a contract?""Yes, a contract is a sacred bond in between family. Now listen. Here is what you must do. Go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena . Board the ship and find its captain, Gaston Tussand . He'll be in his cabin. Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit. The pirates have been moving a lot of cargo onboard lately. You may be able to smuggle yourself on board in one of the packing crates. Oh, and one more thing. Get into the habit of asking your fellow family members about any current contract. Their insight may prove invaluable."

"Alright." I said

IMPERIAL CITY WATERFRONT

I looked at the Marie Elena. I was ready, as I sneaked in.

I looked around, not seeing anything. I sneaked in further.

"Hello."

I quickly turned to see a man, the captian.

"Oh no! The Dark Brotherhood? Again, listen, you sent assassins before, big Nord guys, three times the size of you! Stop joking and get out!"  
>"And if I refuse?" I asked<br>"COME HELP ME BOYS!" He yelled as a Orc and Nord entered.

He grabbed a sword and swung, I blocked. Twisted, kicked him, knocking him on the floor.

The Orc swung his sword, as I dodged backwards. The Nord tripped over the Orc, as I cut his head. Finishing the Orc, I saw the captain, crawling away.

"Bye bye." I said, slitting his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Expect spoilers!

I don't own Oblivion

Keen-Tar

Chapter 7: Accident's Happen

I went up to my vampire brother. He gave me the award for killing him and told me my next contract.

_"We need you to stage an... accident. Kill the target in the manner specified, and you'll receive a considerable bonus."_

"Alright"

"_As I expected. Good. The target is a Wood Elf named Baelin. You will find him at his home in Bruma. Enter secretly and avoid his manservant, Gromm. On the second floor is a secreted door leading to a crawlspace. Inside are the fastenings of a mounted head that hangs over Baenlin's favorite chair. Loosen the fastenings any night between 8:00 pm and 11:00 pm, and the head will surely fall on Baenlin as he relaxes in his chair, as is custom. If Baenlin is killed in any other manner, or if the manservant Gromm is killed, you will forfeit the bonus. Now go, and may Sithis be with you."_

BRUMA

I walked in the city. People looked at me funny in my new black armor.

At least it's better than prison. I just hope the Nine can forgive me!

I walked down some steps, looking at my map. This is the place.

I looked at the back, for a cellar. There was one, I picked it, I walked in the cellar, finding a door. I peeked in, to see Gromm, half asleep. I sneaked past him. Crawling up the stairs, I saw Baelin, reading a book in his chair. I snuck in Gromm's room, felling the walls. I found the secret hole. I looked in the little crack, and loosened the floorboards. I heard Baelin's death scream, and left.

DARK BROTHERHOOD

I want up to Vicente, before I could even speak.

_"So, the accident has been staged, and Baenlin lies dead. Well done! You have more than earned your reward and bonus."_

"Do you have another contract?"

_"I have a special contract that needs fulfillment. In truth. I don't wish to offer it to any other family member. I've come to rely on your abilities. We're usually called upon to take a life, but not this time. This contract requires us to stage the assassination of a marked man."_

"Alright, continue!"

_"You must go to the city of Chorrol and break into the house of Francious Motirre. Inside you will find Motierre waiting for you. Do not kill him! You see, Francois Motierre is a marked man. He owes a considerable sum to the wrong kind of people. So, they have sent an enforcer to kill him. This is an unusual contract, Motierre had to make a special arrangement with us before it was approved. I trust in your professionalism."_

CHORROL

I entered the house to see a terrified Breton.

_Oh! Well... um, hello. You must be the one Lucien Lachance told me about. I've been expecting you. We haven't got much time, I'm afraid. I borrowed quite a bit of gold from some underworld types. I... I missed a payment. Now they don't even want the money. They say I insulted them! They've sent an enforcer to kill me! His name Hides-His-Heart, and he's on his way here now! That's why I hired you! So you can fake my death! Well, when Hides-His-Heart gets here, I'll put on a little act. You'll cut me with your poison knife, and that vile enforcer will think I'm dead. You must then flee from Chorrol, and Hides-His-Heart must not be killed! That way he can go back and tell his employers I'm dead. If you wait a day my "body" will be put on display in the Chorrol Chapel Undercroft. You can come to me then and administer the antidote. Got all that? Good! Hides-His-Heart will be here any moment. Get ready! Oh, I do hope this works..."_

All of a sudden somebody knocked on the door.

_"Motierre! I know you're in there! My employers are most displeased. I'm coming in and you can beg for your life. Not that it will do any good! Ha ha!"_

An Argonian came in.

"_Motierre! I am here to exact payment, in blood! You will... eh? Who is this?"_

"_Oh no! What am I to do! An underworld enforcer and a Dark Brotherhood assassin, both here to kill poor Francois!" _He acted horribly

"_The Dark Brotherhood? Oh, you have been a naughty boy, Motierre, haven't you? Stand aside, assassin! Motierre is mine! My employers demand it!"_

"_What's this? Oh, Dark Brotherhood assassin, please don't cut me with that wicked blade! It looks like this is the end of poor Francois!"_

"_We'll see who gets to cut you, Motierre! Let me show you how a real killer operates, you Dark Brotherhood mongrel! Defend yourself!"_

I shrugged, slicing Motierre with the blade. I was pushed down by the enforcer.

"Time to die!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Expect spoilers!

I don't own Oblivion

Keen-Tar

Chapter 7: Accident's Happen

I kicked his ankle, making him fall. I got up, running from the house, I ran down the road and hid in a bush.

All of a sudden a torch light came onto me to see a guard."Um, are you alright?""Yeah…""That's very nice armor…very nice. Well, bye." He said and walked off

"Bye" He probably though I was insane

I got out, looking at the enforcer leave, I walked to the local inn and rented a room.

_I awoke,_

"_Keen- Tar! Keen Tar! Why have you murdered me?"I jumped out of my bed, everything was emerged in a blue thick fog. _

_The inn door opened as a man ran off._

_I ran out of the door._

"_You killed me…to protect yourself!"I ran down the hall, the hall seemed to grow and grow, I would never make it!_

_I grabbed and tackled the man down, he was stone cold, I turned him…Rufio…_

I shot up, breathing heavily. What…just happened!

I got up, walking to the chapel. I found it packed, I sat down to a Nord,

"Hi," I said

"Hello…"

I looked around, as everybody got up, I looked around and snuck to the back.

Picking the lock, I opened it and walked to the man, I used the antidote, he got up.

_"Ohhh... I'm a bit stiff, but quite fine otherwise. Ah yes, the Undercroft. My family members are buried here, you know. Which... um... leads me to something I may have failed to mention before. My ancestors will see my "revival" as a desecration of their tomb. This Undercroft is... well... quite cursed. Any desecration will cause my ancestors to rise from their graves and defend their resting place. I can hear them coming as we speak! You must protect me... escort me to the Gray Mare where I can buy passage out of Chorrol! Here they come! Oh my, Aunt Margaret! You are looking the worse for wear..."_

I turned to see some zombies, I grabbed my short sword, decapitating one. Turning, slicing another one.

"Come on!" I said

We ran out of the chapel, running to the nearby Grey Mare inn, we ran inside.

Everybody looking at us funny.

_"Ah, the Gray Mare! From here I will be able to arrange for transportation out of Cyrodiil! You have served me well, assassin. Francois is forever in your debt! Farewell!"_

I nodded and traveled back to the Dark Brotherhood, I approached

"_Ah, so Motierre has escaped? Well done!"_

"_Now, there is a new contract, do you accept?"_

"Yes_"_

_"Great! There is a band of Dark Elves and High Elves in the small settlement of Whearthly, everyday it's the exact same thing! At six o' clock they battle. Now, there is a Nord captive which the Dark Elves have. Kill all the Dark Elves and free the hostage…Lucian has… 'plans' for him…"_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>So sorry lately, MAJORS writer's block!<p> 


End file.
